SCAR-L
The SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Light, or SCAR-L, is a modular assault rifle made by Belgian small arms company Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal (FN Herstal). This is the light assault rifle variant of the SCAR weapon system, differing from the SCAR-H in that it uses the smaller caliber 5.56x45 NATO round instead of the Heavy variant's 7.62x51mm NATO round. It uses the NATO standard 30 round STANAG magazines and a number of barrel length variants are available in both calibers. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-L is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 as a Tier Two unlock for the Special Forces Kit. It has marginally more spread than the G36C, as well as a prone modifier of 1.1, making it the only carbine whose minimum spread is unattainable under normal conditions; further, its visual recoil is identical to the M4's. It is marginally more powerful than the G36C and M4, but comes equipped with an optic like the latter carbine. Gallery BF2 SCAR-L SideRender.png|A render of the SCAR-L in Battlefield 2 BF2 SCAR-L AngleRender.png|A render of the SCAR-L in Battlefield 2 SCAR-L Unlock Icon.jpg|The SCAR-L unlock icon. BF2 SCAR-L Idle.jpg|SCAR-H on the map Devil's Perch BF2 SCAR-L ADS.jpg|Aiming Down Sights BF2 SCAR-L reload.jpg|Reloading Battlefield: Bad Company The SCAR is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The SCAR appears as a collectible. It can be found on Welcome to Bad Company, and Acta Non Verba, outside one of the factories while the player is destroying the Russian fuel reserves at the beginning of the level. Multiplayer The SCAR is the default Compact Assault Rifle for the American Specialist kit. It has low damage and low rate of fire, compared to other Specialist weapons, making kills difficult to achieve. However, compared to other compact assault rifles, it does have good accuracy. It has a 60-round magazine and cannot use iron sights, as aiming simply does a slight zoom and increases accuracy (like all compact assault rifles in game). Gallery File:BFBC_SCAR.jpg|The SCAR in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Deconstruction File:BFBC_SCAR_AIMED.jpg|The SCAR being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The SCAR-L Carbine is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The SCAR-L is one of the two compact assault rifles found in the campaign, with the other being the AKS-74u. It can be found as a collectible in the level Crack the Sky and Zero Dark Thirty. It can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope in Crack the Sky. Multiplayer The SCAR-L Carbine is the second compact carbine issued to the Engineer Kit, requiring 2,510 experience points to unlock. It has low to medium recoil, a low rate of fire and high damage. Compared to some of the other Submachine Guns, it can be very effective at longer ranges. It can be used similarly to an Assault Rifle, and its low rate of fire prevents overwhelming recoil. Like the other weapons issued to the Engineer Kit, it is fitted with a suppressor. It has very similar stats to the starting Engineer weapon, the 9A-91 Avtomat. The SCAR-L has 10 more rounds and more open iron sights, at the cost of sharper recoil and slightly more spread. Gallery SCARLStatsBC2.png|The SCAR-L's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 SCAR-L.png|The SCAR-L at Heavy Metal in Conquest. BC2 SCAR-L IS.png|The SCAR-L's iron sights. BFBC2 SCARL Rest.png|'SCAR-L'. BFBC2 SCAR-L Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 SCAR-L ACOG.png|4X Scope BFBC2 SCARL Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 OLD SCAR-L LOOK.png|The pre-release look of the SCAR-L SCAR-L Carbine|Gameplay with the SCAR-L Carbine in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa in Conquest mode Scar-L Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay, review, and recoil test video for the SCAR-L in Bad Company 2 Battlefield Play4Free The SCAR-L is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free as a purchasable weapon for the Assault Kit. It features medium damage, high accuracy and range, high recoil, and a fast fire rate. It costs 1469 or 90,000 to last forever and is unlocked at level 6. Despite being able to be fired fully automatic, this weapon is best used when fired in short bursts at long range because of its higher recoil. Like most other assault rifles, this weapon sports a black paint scheme. Gallery SCAR-L BFP4F.png|The SCAR-L at Oman on the USS Essex in Battlefield Play4Free. SCAR-L BFP4F IS.png|The SCAR-L's iron sights. Promotional Poster SCAR-L.png|Promotional poster from the official website. BFP4F SCARL Sight.png|Close up view of iron sight BFP4F SCARL View.png|More detailed look upon the SCAR-L in Battlefield Play4Free scar desert.png|SCAR-L's desert camo Battlefield 3 The SCAR-L is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Set Us Up The Bomb assignment. It was first seen in the killfeed during the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Gameplay Premiere Trailer, although it was misspelled as SCARL-L. The gun itself is seen for the first time in a player's hands in the Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer. The SCAR-L performs much like any other assault rifle in its class, and deviates from its carbine counterpart both in statistics and aesthetics. The SCAR-H has the upper-hand in damage, but the SCAR-L compensates with less damage drop-off at range and a larger magazine. Furthermore, while the SCAR-H has very potent recoil, the SCAR-L has almost none (although it does have a highly unusual 2.75 1st shot multiplier, making accurate short bursts difficult at longer ranges). Some visual differences to the heavy variant include a more grayish color and duct tape wrapped around the stock. It is available to the Assault Class, and is capable of mounting underslung weapons such as the M320 or the M26. The SCAR-L is the only assault rifle capable of mounting a Ballistic Scope. It should also be noted that the SCAR-L also has the unique advantage of having one full extra magazine over other assault rifles, meaning that the player has more ammo before running out. Out of all the available assault rifles and carbines featured in the game, it has the most ammunition. One big disadvantage that SCAR-L user may notice is its very low rate of fire of 620 RPM, which make it difficult to outgun the weapon with higher rate of fire. However the SCAR-L has mild kick and good accuracy over long bursts, making it suitable for mid-range engagement, where fast-firing weapon may find trouble to land accurate shots. The release of Battlefield 3: End Game introduced the SCAR-L Specialist assignment which unlocks the Desert Stripe and Digital Woodland camouflages upon completion. Gallery Killfeed.jpg|The SCAR-L in the killfeed. SCAR-L.jpg|SCAR-L seen in the Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a M320 Grenade Launcher and a Holographic sight SCAR-L FP VIEW.jpg|SCAR-L First Person View SCAR-L IRON SIGHT.jpg|SCAR-L iron sights Battlefield 3 SCAR-L HQ Render.PNG|High Quality Render of the SCAR-L Trivia Bad Company 2 *The SCAR-L in Bad Company 2 seems to eject more casings than bullets it is firing, often two at the same time. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SCAR-L pre-release had exactly the same model as the SCAR in Battlefield: Bad Company, with the same iron sights and camouflage, with a different color scheme. It can be seen in the Battlefield Moments 3 trailer. *In the Bad Company 2 level Crack the Sky, a black camouflaged SCAR-L can be found that is unique to the level. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the SCAR-L is the only Assault rifle to have the 12x Ballistic Scope attachment available to all players. This may be an error since 12x Ballistic Scopes on other non-recon guns are available only to DICE developers. *In Battlefield 3, the SCAR-L carries one more magazine worth of spare ammunition than any other Assault Rifle or Carbine. *The SCAR-L appears on the SCAR-H proficiency dog tag. *Its Mastery dogtag used to be bugged and showed ACW-R kills instead. As of the Armoured Kill DLC it correctly shows SCAR-L kills. References Category:Carbines of Battlefield 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Carbines of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Carbines Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Close Quarters